ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brautarhólmur
Brautarhólmur '''(ᛒᚱᛆᚢᛐᛆᚱᚼᚮᛚᛙᚢᚱ'), also commonly known as '''Gotha', is the largest city in Kanadorika. The economic and cultural powerhouse of the Empire, it is perhaps the most influential city in the world. It is a principle city in the Tri-City Metropolitan Area, a massive urban conglomerate with over 40 million residents spread through Halfjord and northern Hvidoved. The city is divided into six boroughs; each of which constitutes its own county: Kónkordia, Harrø, Hampton, Fjarónia, Prinsinn, and Vesturstrønd. No part of Brautarholmur lies on the Eyjanian mainland; Kónkordia,the "central borough" with the city's two primary business districts, is located on the island of Keisara. Fjarónia and Hampton are both located on Mýri Island, with the suburban borough of Prinsinn within its own island. Harrø is located on the southern terminus of María Helga Island. Vesturstrønd is located on Hjúkurhæð Island. Because the city primarily began to grow in the 19th century, it is considered a ''Nýjaborg'''' ''city, or "new city." It is the most northerly city in the world with a population over 1 million. History For centuries, Brautarhólmur existed as a small coastal trading village north of the larger city of Hýssoð. The old town sat entirely on the southern portion of the island of Keisara, in contemporary Kónkordia. A wall was built in the 12th century to aid in the defenses of the town. María Helga Island was sparsely populated, though Mýri Island was populated by various small villages and castles. 19th century It wasn't until the industrial revolution when Brautarhólmur began to significantly grow. Coal from the Skaganes Mountains and the Kappaskjul Mountains began to flow through Brautarhólmur, which was located on a large natural harbor. By the early 19th century, the city transformed into an industrial hub in its own right, with costs of goods decreasing as opposed to shipping them further south to Hvidoved. It should be noted that the city of Brautarhólmur at this time was limited to what is today Kónkordia. The surrounding islands, including María Helga, Prinsinn, and Hjúkurhæð Islands, were sparsely populated. The city of Hampton was located on Mýri Island, separated from Brautarhólmur by the Ignes River. Rapid population expansion and immigration from the rest of the Empire resulted in the city's population surpassing one million by the 1850s, with it being recorded as 1,174,779 in the 1860 census, making Brautarhólmur the third largest city in the Empire, and among the largest cities in the world. It began to establish itself as a major financial and international trade center, with the city's port becoming the busiest in the world. Famine in Northurland brought in some 440,000 Northurlandic and Inuit immigrants to Brautarhólmur, which accounted for approximately a quarter of the population by the mid 1800s. In the 1880s, the population of Brautarhólmur would surpass that of Fljóthøfn. The population would multiply overnight in 1896, when the surrounding islands were consolidated into the city, forming the boroughs of Harrø, Hampton, Fjarónia, Prinsinn, and Vesturstrønd. The old city proper took on the name of its island, Kónkordia. Modern History Brautarhólmur entered the 20th century as the largest city in the world. The subway opened in 1904, connecting the city underground, and would in coming years connect Kónkordia with the surrounding boroughs. It became the first global city to surpass 5 million people. The construction of skyscrapers in Kónkordia would forever alter the skyline within Brautarhólmur. The city competed with the Kanadorikan city of Hallursvik, which too was rapidly expanding, for the world´s largest skyline, though Brautarhólmur would eventually come to the top of the "competition" between the two cities. Harrø itself developed an extensive skyline located in the Skanda District By the 1900s immigration from outside the Empire began increasing, with a number of Trekkish, Michise, Erapian, and other nationalities and ethnicities moving to the metropolis in search of economic opportunities. Many of these were in deep poverty, and were forced to move into the same slums that native poor Kanadorikans were forced to endure for decades. The streets were often filthy, polluted with the dung of work horses and industrial waste. Disease outbreaks were common, as many people got sick with cholera after consuming contaminated drinking water. Indeed, conditions were horrid enough that the Federal government was forced to intervene and introduced some of the earliest environmental legislation in place as well as expanding the scope and practice of the Health ministry to contain diseases, Geography Cityscapes ]] ]] , Vesturstrønd.]] ]] ]] , Harrø]] Brautarhólmur is a vast city which consists of multiple islands and boroughs, with various bridges and tunnels connecting them all. The city contains seven central business districts, and is renown for having more skyscrapers and highrises than any other city in the world. While most of these are in Kónkordia, skyscrapers are common throughout the city and found in every borough except the mostly suburban Prinsinn. Hampton and Fjáronia are famous for their rowhouses and tenements built during an era of rapid expansion between 1870 and 1930. North Prinsinn is also dominated by similar structures, however the rest of the island consists of two story single family homes. is the largest borough in area.]] is the central business district in Fjáronia.]] Transportation Rapid transit The mass transit system in Brautarhólmur and its surrounding metropolitan area is the most comprehensive transit system in the world Rail The Brautarhólmur Metro system is the largest subway in the world by number of stops and route length, as well as the busiest system. The Metro operates 24 hours a day for most of its length, and services all six of the city's boroughs. The Brautarhólmur Commuter Rail is the largest in Kanadorika, connecting the city of Brautarhólmur to its suburbs, as well as nearby population centers including Hvita and the Halfjord cantonal capital of Hýssoð. Several high speed rail lines service, as does the nations first MAGLEV line, connecting the city with Þorláksvík. Brautarhólmur serves as a hub for the HJE high-speed rail system, with north-south and east-west lines running through the city. While Brautarhólmur once boasted a robust light rail system, its decline in the 1950s meant many lines were literally ripped from the roads and replaced with heavy rail or bus. An effort to revive light rail in the city was kickstarted in 1990 when the Metropolitan Transit Authority reopened streetcar lines in Kónkordia. Construction is currently underway to expand the light rail system to Hampton and Fjarónia, most of which uses existing railway lines from pre-1950s lines. runs above ground for portions of its length.|296x296px]] Buses Air The Brautarhólmur metro region is serviced by several major airports, two of which are in the city of Brautarhólmur itself. Brautarhólmur International Airport, located in Fjarónia is one of the busiest airports in the nation. Alfreðsson Airport, also in Fjarónia, is the third busiest airport in the metro region. The Hvita Metropolitan International Airport services the city and surrounding areas of of Hvita. On María Helga Island is Garoarsholmr International Airport. To the south of the city on the mainland is Keijo Sillanpää Airport, servicing Hýssoð. Ferries Taxies Streets and highways Multiple Federal and National highways cross through Brautarhólmur. Federal Highway 5 Runs north and south through the city, crossing from mainland Eyjan into Hampton, Kónkordia, and Harrø. Federal Highways 95 and 91 run through Fjarónia and Hampton on Mýri Island. F33 begins in Vesturstrønd and runs north through Harrø. F16 terminates on its eastern end in Harrø. National Highway 1 connects Prinsinn and Hampton to Mainland Eyjan. N2 connects Hvita to Fjarónia. N7 travels entirely through the city, connecting Vesturstrønd and Prinsinn. N6 is the shortest highway in the city, travelling entirely through Harrø. N15 routes through Harrø and tunnels through Kónkordia to intersect with F5. River Crossings Energy Category:Cities Category:Kanadorikan Cities